


Pancakes

by SkyHighWriting



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The sides are their own people, University AU, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighWriting/pseuds/SkyHighWriting
Summary: Logan can not bake in the slightest





	Pancakes

Patton couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

The kitchen of their tiny apartment was a disaster. Flour covered the floor, batter dripped from the cupboards and, standing in the middle of it all, was a flour-covered Logan. He wasn’t facing the entry, instead mixing the contents of the bowl in his hands to the best of his abilities. He was muttering something and attempting to blend the contents but seemingly failing.

Patton couldn’t help but smile. “Logan?” 

Logan whipped around, an expression of shock smacking across his face like a slap. He nearly dropped the bowl in surprise but managed to compose himself. “Good morning Patton.” He said calmly, though the redness in his cheeks betrayed how embarrassed he was at being caught.

Patton smiled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “What are you doing?” He asked, stepping cautiously through the flour covering the floor. Logan shrugged, nodding towards the bowl in his hands.

“I’m attempting to bake.” He stated rather mater-of-factly, though he was clearly avoiding Patton’s gaze.

Patton couldn’t help but laugh, wading through the kitchen to come up in front of Logan. He peered into the bowl’s contents before swiping the bowl from Logan’s hands and setting it down on the counter top. “Let me take a guess. Pancakes?” 

Logan raised a brow in surprise. “How did you guess?” He asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Patton shrugged, nestling himself into Logan’s embrace. “The smell. The batter has a certain smell.” He explained, his voice muffled by Logan’s shirt. Logan smiled slightly, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. Though he was embarrassed about the situation he was caught in, he couldn’t deny enjoying the affection from his significant other. Physical affection from Patton was the only kind he could accept. 

“You kind of destroyed our kitchen.” Patton mumbled, trying to suppress a giggle and failing. He couldn’t help himself. Logan smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and watching as Patton beamed up at him with a smile that could rival the sun. “I believe I did.” He admitted. 

Patton reached over to the counter and swiped his finger along it. It cut through the flour, leaving a thick indented line. He laughed, closing his eyes and letting it bubble out of him. “Oh Logan.” He sighed, resting his hands on the taller man’s shoulder. “Logan, Logan, Logan. What am I going to do with you?” He teased as he pulled him into a kiss. 

Logan kissed him deeply, taking in the feel of Patton’s hoodie beneath his fingertips, the feel of his lips on his own, the tickle of Patton’s hair as it brushed against the bridge of his nose, and the way Patton’s grip tightened on his shoulders as he pulled him closer. It was only when Patton pulled back to sneeze did he come back to his surroundings.

Patton cover his face with the crook of his elbow, blowing out the flour that had trickled into his nose through a flurry of rather violent sneezes. Logan watched him worriedly but was soon put at ease when Patton gave him a brilliant smile.

“We really should clean this up.” He said, gesturing to the mess surrounding them.   
“That would seem to be a rather pressing priority.” Logan agreed, glancing down at his flour-stained socks. Patton followed his gaze and playfully kicked a bit of flour onto Logan’s feet. 

“I’ll make a deal with you.” He said, kissing Logan’s cheek. “You clean up this mess and I’ll make pancakes. Sound good?” He asked. Logan pretended to think this over for a moment but the smile Patton had given him had already solidified his answer. “Of course.” He replied, pressing his lips to Patton’s forehead before retreating down the hall for the vacuum they kept in the closet. 

It took a while but by the time Patton was done fixing the batter and making the pancakes Logan had managed to clean up most of the mess. On the downside, he was now covered in flour, as was Patton, from the disturbed particles taking to the air. Coughing, Logan set down the vacuum and stumbled to open several of the apartment’s windows. Thankfully it was generally breezy from being on a higher floor and the chilly air soon cleared out the remaining flour. Patton set the pancakes in the oven to keep warm and went to Logan. “We should probably get changed.” He mumbled, worming into his boyfriend’s embrace.

Logan sighed, his face burrowed in Patton’s white-streaked hair. His arms tightened around him and Logan found that he didn’t really want to go anywhere else today. All he wanted in the world was to remain right where he was. “I suppose rest day is in order.” He began.  
He could practically hear the sparks of joy go off in Patton’s mind at his words.The smile Patton gave him, so full of hope and trust and excitement, only confirmed his thoughts. “I think so too! We can have a pajama day!” He laughed, nearly bouncing with excitement. Logan couldn’t help but smile.

“That we most certainly can. However I think it may be best to clean ourselves up first.” He said. He gestured to their clothing and ruffled Patton’s hair. A fine dust of flour floated in the air and settled on the rim of Patton’s glasses. He scrunched up his nose, managed to stop a sneeze, and laughed. “Yeah, probably a good idea.” A moment of silence whistled by before Patton’s grin appeared a tad more mischievous. 

“Who’s getting the shower first?” He asked, slowly backing out of Logan’s arms. Logan frowned, following him as the insinuation of that statement began to dawn on him. “Well I think it’s only fair if I do, considering I’m the one who is clearly the dirtiest.” He stated, though the look in Patton’s eyes told him that it was not going to be that simple. Patton’s grin widened and his eyes narrowed. “First one their gets it!” He yelled before dashing off down the hall.

Logan took after him, nearly crashing into the door as Patton desperately tried to close it. “No! I made it first!” Patton laughed, trying his hardest to close the door. His laughter weakened him however and as he tried to catch his breath Logan managed to push the door open and stumble inside. He pulled Patton into his arms, laughing despite himself as he did.

As they stood there in the dimly lit bathroom, catching their breath through fits of giggles while in each other’s arms, neither could remember a time they had both been so happy. 

To believe it all started with a failed attempt at pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this quick little fan-fic! There will be more tom come for this AU and, as I stated in the tags, the sides are their own separate people rather than facets of Thomas' personality. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
